


“The only man for me is mothman.”

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “The only man for me is mothman.” Those are the words emblazoned over the mug in Duck’s hand, along with a cartoonish doodle of the mothman himself.Duck paid it no mind as he poured his coffee because today he was on autopilot. He, Indrid, Barclay, Ned, and Aubrey had spent the entire night tracking an abomination and finally taking it down. So today he wasn’t exactly at the top of his game.





	“The only man for me is mothman.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my 50th fic on AO3! :D I'm really proud of myself and grateful to all of you for your kind comments along the way.
> 
> I was thinking of not posting anything until I finish a nice multi-chapter fic so that my 50th fic would be significant, but y'know what? There's no reason to hold back on this fluff. So here it is!
> 
> I saw this mug and had to write something: https://i.gyazo.com/b1b507311574198770705789e3e995b9.png

“The only man for me is mothman.” Those are the words emblazoned over the mug in Duck’s hand, along with a cartoonish doodle of the mothman himself. 

Duck paid it no mind as he poured his coffee because today he was on autopilot. He, Indrid, Barclay, Ned, and Aubrey had spent the entire night tracking an abomination and finally taking it down. So today he wasn’t exactly at the top of his game. 

Walking into the Amnesty Lodge, Duck gave a small wave to Aubrey, who was talking animatedly with Dani. His eyes widened as he saw who else she was talking to: Indrid. The seer looked over at him with a carefree smile that made his heart skip a beat, and he suddenly found himself walking over to join the conversation. “G’mornin’,” he said shyly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Indrid didn’t answer. He was too busy giggling, hiding his mouth behind his hand in a way Duck could only describe as cute. Aubrey elbowed Duck. “Nice mug.”

Looking down with his eyebrows lifted, Duck realized what the mug said and felt heat rise to his cheeks in a bright blush. “It was a gift,” he explained with an embarrassed sigh. Dani leaned on Indrid, both laughing. “It ain’t my fault I was too tired to bring a normal mug!”

“It is your fault for owning that,” Indrid said in his musical lilt, and Duck couldn’t help but match the grin on his face. “I’m amazed they sell those, though.” 

“Why?” Duck asked, interested. 

“Because I’m… the mothman is, well, terrifying? But I see people walking around in ‘the mothman is my boyfriend’ shirts, and things get confusing.” Dani snorted at the mention of the shirt, elbowing Aubrey. They somehow shared an inside joke in the glance between them. 

“The mothman ain’t _terrifyin’_,” Duck told him with a small smile. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, or maybe it was plain stupidity, but he felt bold. “Lotsa people think he’s cute.” He was satisfied by the blush that spread across Indrid’s face. 

“It is way too early in the morning for this,” Aubrey declared, taking Dani’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go see what Barclay’s up to.” And the pair left. 

Duck sat down on one of the well-worn couches, patting the seat beside him to indicate Indrid should sit, too. “Please tell me we got a while before the next ‘bomination.” 

“We do,” Indrid told him. “Nothing unusual on that front, at least.” 

“Good,” Duck sighed, rubbing his face. “Last night was way too much.” 

“It was fun talking to you, though,” Indrid told him, and when they met eyes, Duck suddenly found himself speechless. “I had a nice time.” 

“I, uh, yeah, me too!” Duck cursed his awkwardness. “I mean, hm. I liked spending time with you, liked the bom-bom a lot less.” 

Indrid laughed quietly and took a sip of his tea. Once again, Duck found himself enamored with him, the gentle slope of his nose, his sharp cheekbones, his soft-looking hair. “What are you thinking about, Duck?” 

Startled, Duck realized he’d been staring. “Nothing. I’m, uh, y’know what? I’m not gonna bother to lie. I’m jus’ not gonna answer that question.” Indrid was trying not to laugh. “I’m jus’ real tired, an’ I feel like I’m already makin’ a fool outta myself today.” 

“It’s okay,” Indrid assured him, rubbing his shoulder momentarily. The spot where he’d been touched felt warm long after the contact ended. “We’re all feeling a bit loopy.”

“I jus’ wanted to stop by the Lodge to make sure everybody was okay after all that last night,” Duck explained. “But I should prob’ly go home an’ get back in bed. I’m fuckin’ exhausted.” 

“You do that,” the seer said with a nod. “Can I have a ride back to the campgrounds? I haven’t actually slept.” 

Duck stood up. “Why not?” he asked, giving Indrid a hand to help him up. The contact gave him butterflies. 

“I can’t really sleep outside of my winnebago, after spending several decades living in it,” Indrid explained, walking with him to his car with a yawn. “And there’s no spare rooms at the Lodge right now.” 

“Well, shit, y’coulda gotten a ride home last night when I was leavin’.” Duck started the car and began the short drive to the campgrounds. It was just too far to walk comfortably. “How’re you doin’ after that hunt, by the way?” 

“I feel a little ragged around the edges,” Indrid admitted with a tired hum. “I’m definitely going to sleep for, oh, at least fourteen hours now.” 

Duck laughed. “That sounds fuckin’ nice. I got an afternoon shift at the parks station later today.” 

Indrid sighed sympathetically. “Maybe I’ll call you when things get boring.” 

“I’d like that,” Duck said, giving him a smile. He stopped the car, rolling up beside the winnebago. “I’ll see you around, Indrid.” 

The seer hopped out of the car and gave him a little wave, smiling at him over his shoulder. And then he was inside, closing the winnebago door. 

On the way home, Duck couldn’t stop smiling. 

He was looking forward to that phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day <3


End file.
